Forging Forgotten Memories
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: Yuber has couldn't believe he ran into Jacques when he was fighting along with Geddoe in the war, but he is upset that Jacques can't remember him. He kidnaps the archer to get some answers, but when Geddoe finds out he goes out looking for Jacques.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've played the game Suikoden III for awhile (haven't finished -_-') and I love the characters Geddoe and Jacques! So I decided to make this a yaoi story of them! Jacques is easy to write about cause we don't know a lot about his past.

Ace: Geddoe and Jacques together! OMG that is hilarious!

Me: Now that's mean! :( Do you want me pair you up with Duke? Trust me, I can!

Ace: O.o Never mind...

* * *

Summary: Yuber has couldn't believe he ran into Jacques when he was fighting along with Geddoe in the war, but he is upset that Jacques can't remember him. He kidnaps the archer to get some answers, but when Geddoe finds out he goes out looking for Jacques. What secrets will unfold? What is this Mirror Blood Rune? Alot of characters are OOC (mostly Jacques, he talks!)

Pairings: GeddoeJacques, YuberJacques,

Rating: M for Blood, Rape, Sexual scenes

Rights go to Konami.

* * *

Gone and Taken...

"Have any of you seen Jacques?" Geddoe asked looking around the room, directing the question towards the others.

"He's probably went wondering around, don't worry about it." Joker replied, only to have Hugo glanced at him. The young warrior have been with the group before and after the war, he still didn't get them.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you guys worry? He's your ally!" Hugo said, Chris nodded in agreement.

"It is still dangerous outside, there are still some warriors that still believe in Albert. Jacques will killed easily." Chris said glancing at the group's leader, Geddoe.

"Don't underestimate Jacques' abilities Chris. He can handle some small soldiers, right Geddoe?" Ace said smiling at the metal head leader. Geddoe took a deep breath, turned around and started to leave. Before he left he glanced at Ace.

"I'm going to look for Jacques, Ace your in charge until I get back." He received looks from his group."Are seriously going to look for him?" Ace asked in disbelief, sure Jacques would leave and come back in the morning, but this is the first time Geddoe exactly went looking for him. He got no response from his leader as he headed out of the room.

* * *

Jacques leaned comfortable against the soft bark of the tree, he blue eyes slowly gazed around, and softly closed. He jerked his head apon hearing sounds of twigs snapping. Jacques drew out his own crossbow as he gracefully landed on the ground, he aimed the crossbow and directed it around, he put it down realizing he could of just heard things.

"You where always on your guard Jacques, but you they changed you a lot." A voice rang out from the darkness, it seemed to surround the archer's position.

"W-Who are you.." Jacques asked looking around. A man walked out of the dark forest line, he had long blonde hair down in a braid that lead to his hips. He wore all black, Jacques remembered seeing him awhile back when Hugo received the fire rune."You don't remember me Jacques? It's me, Yuber." The man named Yuber said taking a step forward and extending his hand. Jacques took a small step back, his face surprisingly showed confusion, he drew up his crossbow. "You really don't remember..." Yuber started to say, Jacques couldn't hear what the rest of what he said, he only heard mumbles. Yuber quickly drew out his sword and sliced through Jacques' crossbow, splitting it right in half, and using the dull side to ram right into Jacques' chest. In the progress knocking out the archer.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, finished this really quickly, I'll reread soon and post up any edited work.


	2. Sorry guys but

Me: If you guys see this message on any of my updates I am sorry to say that these stories will be on hiatus until the whole ordeal of Fanfiction and the M problem will be done. Or until they slowly stop deleting "inappropriate" stories for this year. I really don't want to have updates where there are sex scenes, and the fear of having my stories deleted. These stories are my babies and **I'm proud to write them.** I will work on these chapters on my laptop and probably will not post them here for a while. If you guys are curious to see these chapters just PM or send me your email so that I can send a copy of the WIP of these chapters.

_**I will update within the week for my stories:**_

- Ghosts, Hetalia x Bleach crossover

- Saved, ItachiKiba story

- Invaders of Scaffold, Bleach yaoi story with GinjoYukio, TsukishimaYukio, and IchigoIshida

- Demon Whisper, my rewritten chapter 1

- Clasped Our Fingers Together, Man x Bleach crossover

- Our Nations, Hetalia x Marvel xover

- Ninja X, Naruto & X Men xover

_**Stories that will be hold for a while:**_

- Down to Wonderland

- Walking On the Line of Death: Season 1

- Forging Forgotten Memories

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Let Me Be With You

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Traveling The Maps

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. **_


End file.
